What a Pleasant Nap: Wait a Second!
by CelianAdellanie
Summary: And here is the sequel to cypsiman2's charming oneshot, "What a Pleasant Nap". Juri and Miki tire of another pointless Student Council meeting. What's an Ohtori Academy Student supposed to do? Link to the the original oneshot at the beginning of the story. Juri x Miki because Cat X Mouse


**A/N: This is the sequel to cypsiman2's "What a Pleasant Nap". If you have not read the first part, please do using this link: s/11458207/1/What-a-Pleasant-Nap** **. This sequel was written with full permission for cypsiman2. I do not own SKU. Enjoy! :D**

"Touga, do we really have to go over this again?" Juri sighed, finger-combing her brilliantly orange curls. "The Student Council cannot pay for new rice paper screens anymore. They're too expensive. If you want to renovate the dojo, make Saionji fund it. He's the one always punching through them all the time."

"I do not!" Saionji shot back, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Then explain why I walked into the dojo this morning and saw you breaking one of the doors over your head in anger," Touga said, amused.

"As you calculated, I assume, Touga would rather take the chance to taunt his 'friend' than win an argument," Miki whispered to Juri. She smirked with satisfaction.

"Exactly, my dear Mickey." Juri feigned a yawn. "I'm getting tired. Are you bored, too, Miki?" Miki nodded vehemently, desperate to get out of the student council meeting. Touga was giving him that weird look again. "Let's be off, then. The two Student Council Presidents have something to resolve." She put an arm around Miki's waist and led him to the side room, which they usually used for paperwork. That is, when paperwork was done. That was not often. So it was mostly empty.

"Do we have any pillows in here anywhere?" Miki asked practically, trying to slap the blush out of his cheeks. Juri laughed her warm, full laugh that only came out once in a while, and he blushed harder. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry," she apologized, ruffling his blue locks fondly. "I think there's a futon here somewhere…" She looked under one of the desks. "Here!" Juri unfolded it proudly. "The old fencing captain used to use this after practice. He was always fussy about airing it out, so it should be alright." Miki watched her hesitantly.

"Miss Juri, are you sure we should share a futon?" he mumbled biting his lip.

"Why are you being so formal, Mickey?" Juri punched his shoulder lightly. "This is no different from yesterday." She smiled to herself smalley, remembering Miki's flustered face when he woke up and his sweet acceptance of her words. Little did he know that she was in a playful mood today, leopardess that she was. She tugged on Miki's wrist, and they fell back onto the futon together. Juri closed the door with one hand and smoothed out Miki's hair with the other.

"Thank goodness we got out of that," she said. "Remind me why I joined Student Council again?" Miki opened his mouth to give a technical answer. "On second, thought, don't. Let's just relax." Juri gently nudged Miki's head to lay on her shoulder as they were curled up, side to side. She hummed softly, with perfect pitch. Only Miki knew how powerful Juri's singing voice was. And her low humming was so pleasant… Miki was about to doze off when Juri nipped his ear.

"We don't have to sleep, you know," she said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked, all too innocent as normal.

"Well, we could pick up where we left off yesterday, when your head was resting on my chest?" The Beautiful Leopard had Mickey Mouse in her paws now. Juri raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Miki looked like he was hiding something. "I don't remember that, Juri."

"Are you sure, Miki?" He shivered cutely when Juri trailed her fingers down his left arm.

"Yes." But he was lying. Juri laughed again, she always knew when Miki was outright lying. She hadn't caught him yesterday because she had still been drowsy, and he had not made a direct statement.

"Miki, are you lying?"

"Yes." Miki clapped a hand on his mouth a moment too late. His memory played over in his mind, him waking up nestled into Juri's chest. He turned magenta, then scarlet, then settled at a pleasant cherry blossom pink. "I'm sorry, Juri."

"There's no need for that," she chuckled. "You looked so happy."

"Aah," Miki stuttered, totally tongue-tied.

"Would you like me to show you what else we can do while we're napping?" Juri shifted so that Miki's back was against her front and spooned him. "We can embrace each other."

"Juri!"

"We can give each other little kisses." She kissed Miki's neck. Miki turned his head back to protest, but Juri captured his lips in another kiss. She purred. When Juri pulled away, Miki lay frozen, stunned.

"And we can give each other real kisses." Miki blinked at her words, then leaned forward, unthinkingly, closing his eyes. Juri gladly kissed him again.

"So you're not as innocent as you lead everyone to believe," she said. Blush returned to Miki's cheeks. "Hmm?"

"I admit it. I'm growing up and I have… urges. I… wanted to hug you yesterday because of the rush of serotonin I saw upon waking up to your face." Juri swallowed her instinct to guffaw at Miki's ever so scientific way of explaining his feelings. It was evident he was still very naive and didn't know exactly what those "urges" entailed. One day he would figure it out.

"Well, it had to happen someday. It's just biology, Miki. Just biology." At the thought of schoolwork, Miki's face brightened.

"Biology. I can do biology."

"Indeed." Miki's lips were soft as rose petals. Juri savored his taste on her tongue. She was putting a hand at the back of Miki's neck to deepen the kiss when the door opened. Miki jolted away from Juri, rubbing his lips. Touga looked down on them smugly. He flipped his hair.

"Can I join you two?" He licked his lips in a manner he must have thought sexy and lustful, but to Juri was repulsive.

"Hell no!" Juri set Miki down. "You stay here. I'm going to go beat Touga to a pulp!"

"No, not today!" Touga said, running away. "I have to shoot a commercial for L'Oreal!"

"Shut your mouth you playboy!"

Needless to say, Juri gave Touga a sound beating, even though he tried to romanticize it in awkward parts and play the masochist. She ignored that part. And Miki decided he would keep his "urges" to himself because they only got him into trouble. Fortunately, that coincided with Juri's plans. Oh yes, she liked Miki well enough. But a relationship was too much of a hassle at this point. She thought it best for him to keep his true innocence a while longer.


End file.
